


Back to You

by septemberprudence



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susie and Toto are fighting, but they get over it. As requested by an anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to You

They don't lead easy, stress-free lives, either of them, and while Susie wouldn't have it any other way, sometimes, despite their best efforts, those outside pressures do spill over into their relationship. They're both passionate people, dedicated to their jobs, and they love that about one another, but it can get complicated.

They've both been on edge all this week, Susie with huge decisions to make about her future, and Toto with the usual stresses of the team and the politics of Formula 1. Mostly they deal with it, but there are times, like this, when the tensions build up. 

Because however hard they try not to take it out on each other, it happens. Petty, domestic resentments that under normal circumstances wouldn't bother either of them suddenly become huge, impassable obstacles.

Like this afternoon, when Susie walks into their bedroom and finds Toto packing a bag.

"Are you going away?" she asks. Endless travel is a huge part of both their occupations, but they're usually mindful of keeping each other informed of their schedules.

"Just overnight," says Toto. He looks at her, frowning, his jaw clenched in irritation. "I told you earlier."

"I don't think so," Susie replies, because that's not the kind of thing she forgets.

"I know I told you," he says, in that condescending tone she so loathes.

"No, you didn't."

"I did." He shrugs and turns his back on her. "You just don't remember."

"I would remember and _no_ , you didn't," Susie snaps.

"I'll be back tomorrow night." Toto says, like it's no big deal.

"Fine." Susie stalks back downstairs to the living room, throwing herself on the couch and picking up the book she's currently reading. Because yes, it's been a bad week, but that's no excuse for Toto springing some trip on her and acting like it's nothing, pretending that he told her when he knows perfectly fucking well he didn't.

He walks in, already wearing a jacket, bag in hand. "It's just overnight," he says, standing in front of her.

She looks up at him. "Right," she replies, smiling tightly. "No big deal."

He glares back at her, and she can see he's _almost_ about to say something, but then very obviously stops himself. "See you tomorrow night, then," he says, and heads out. "I'll be late."

"Great," Susie calls out after him, but the front door has already slammed shut. Not even the concession of a goodbye kiss, not even a muttered, _love you_ before he flies off to god knows where.

 _Fuck him_ , Susie thinks. "Fuck you," she says out loud and goes upstairs to run herself a bath.

.

Usually Toto makes a point of calling her when he's away, careful to stay in touch even when it's just a short trip, but this time she doesn't hear from him once. _Typical_ , she tells herself, and briefly considers sending him a tersely worded text, but decides it's better to just ignore him. If he wants to be this childish, then let him.

She's in bed by the time he arrives home the next night, and though she's awake, she pretends not to be, keeping her eyes closed, unmoving, faking the deep breaths of sleep. She's waited up for him, of course, she always does, but she's not going to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his return.

She hears him put down his bag, undress, go into the bathroom. There's the sound of the toilet flushing and then water running in the shower. 

She can smell him as soon as he walks back into the room; clean, wet skin and damp hair, the familiar scent of the shampoo he uses. He climbs under the covers next to her, and normally he'd slide over, wrap one powerful arm around her waist and pull her in closer. She'd murmur _hello_ , and laugh sleepily, feeling his erection press up against her as she'd say, _nice to see you too_ , reaching behind herself to take the thick length of it in hand, rolling over to let him kiss her.

But tonight, he turns on to his side, facing away from her, and she listens as his breath evens out, slowly drifting off

She lies there, thinking, and for the life of her she suddenly can't remember why she's so furious.

.

The next morning, he's gone by the time she wakes. The gym, she supposes, because that's his normal routine. Sometimes if he leaves while she's still asleep, she'll find a note somewhere: a post-it stuck to the top of the stair rail or a piece of paper tucked under the bowl of fruit that sits on the kitchen table. _Love you_ , it will say, in Toto's barely legible scrawl, followed by a few x's, and it always makes her smile. 

But not today.

By the time he gets back, Susie's made breakfast. Scrambled eggs: plain for her, as she'll need the protein for a later workout, and with toast for Toto. They eat in silence, Susie checking her messages and Toto scrolling through some documents on a tablet.

She looks at him, but he doesn't react, doesn't even glance up. For a moment she's about to speak, but then thinks better of it. She's not going to apologize, not when she hasn't done anything wrong. Fucking man can stew in his own stubbornness, if that's what he wants.

A few hours later, she goes out for a run, taking her longest route, the one with the extra steep hill, pushing herself until she can feel her lungs burning but instead of the usual adrenaline high there's only a dull, aching emptiness inside her. She shakes it off, turns towards home.

.

After a shower, she wanders into the bedroom in a robe. The shirt she wants to wear isn't in the wardrobe, and she remembers she never emptied the dryer, so she heads to the laundry room. 

She walks past Toto's study on the way, and glances in. He's at his desk, working, and she knows him well enough that even from here she can see the strain in those broad, strong shoulders, stress coiled so tightly she can almost feel it. He's sitting _too_ upright, she also notes, the way he does when his neck is bothering him.

And all at once she forgets that she's supposed to be angry with him, and walks straight in, standing behind him and laying her hands on his shoulders. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't push her away, brush her off either, and her fingers glide downwards, rubbing his upper back. For a moment she feels him stiffen, but then he relaxes into the touch, trusting her. 

There are enormous knots of tension each side of his shoulder blades, and she digs her thumbs into them hard as she can, trying to loosen the muscle. Toto moans, somewhere between pain and relief, and then laughs softly. "God," he says. "You're such a sadist."

"You love it," Susie replies, applying even more pressure, and he moans again, then looks back over his shoulder at her.

"Come here," he says, and Susie smiles.

He pushes his chair back from the desk, and she moves round to straddle his lap, settling down on to him, legs spread wide, feeling the bulk of his thighs beneath her. She drapes her arms over his shoulders, feeling slightly foolish that it's taken her this long to get over herself and realize what she needs to do. "I missed you," she whispers, and he smiles back at her.

"Me too," he replies, quietly sincere, and Susie feels as if her heart might break open with how much it means.

She leans in and kisses him, teasingly at first, but then deeper, her mouth opening up against his, tongue licking into his mouth as Toto responds in kind. His hand slides up her back, tangling into her hair, gripping it firmly, palm huge on the back of her head. It's been this many years, but he can still make her feel weak, like she can barely catch her breath.

It's as if she's falling, losing herself in the feeling, but then he pulls away roughly, leaving her hungry and gasping. He reaches behind her to shove his laptop out of the way, and then lifts her up on to the desk like it's nothing, sitting her down on the edge. Susie waits, letting him take the initiative, knowing that later it will be her turn to be in control. She's still as he unties the belt of her robe, parting it at the front and pushing it down off her shoulders.

Toto stares at her exposed chest, and Susie arches her back in response, shoulders back, showing off, enjoying the small, desperate sound he makes at the sight. He drags the chair closer, leaning in to suck at one of her breasts, tongue circling around her nipple, his mouth hot and wet on her skin. He uses his hand on the other, moving back and forth between them until Susie's dizzy, nipples so over sensitized that she cries out at every touch, but that only makes it even better. 

He gently bites at her, barely a scrape of sharp, white teeth then sits back and looks at her. "More?" he asks, and she nods eagerly in response. 

"More," he agrees, hand in the center of her chest, guiding her gently backwards. The desk is hard underneath her back, and her hands fist restlessly at her sides. She'd like to touch herself, but she knows this will be worth the wait. Toto carefully spreads her legs wide, arranging her to his satisfaction, and Susie's so wet she can _smell_ it. "So beautiful," Toto murmurs, almost to himself.

His fingers slide up the inside of her thighs, thumbs coming to rest on her outer lips, pulling them slightly apart, enough that she's completely open in front of him, every part of her exposed. She moans with frustration as he leans in, breath warm against her, teasing her with just the tip of his tongue, delicate strokes that only serve to heighten her arousal. Susie bucks up against his face, greedy for it, but Toto pushes her back down, holding her tightly in place.

"Patience," he whispers, one finger slipping inside her, not even close to being enough. His licks up either side of her, maddeningly elusive, but then finally finds her clit, sucking briefly on the hood before he begins in earnest, tongue flicking firmly over the place where she most needs it.

She's _almost_ there when he stops, and she'd protest, but she knows what's next as he stands up, unzipping his pants. Susie props herself up on her elbows so she can see it as he takes his cock out, thick and hard and long, the longing ache inside her intensifying at the sight of it. There's a heady pulse between her legs, and she bites her lip, panting with want.

Toto looks at her, holding Susie's gaze as he grips himself, pushing slowly into her, and _fuck_ it's good, every single time like something that surprises her anew, takes her even higher. Her head falls back and she braces herself, leaning back on her hands as he starts to thrust into her, harder and harder, his pace building as Susie moves her hips in time with him.

Neither of them have the patience to make it last, not when it's like this. "I'm…" Susie stammers out. "I'm going to…"

"Wait," Toto orders her. "Wait for me."

Susie nods desperately, holding off, the peak of her orgasm surging within her so forcefully she's almost powerless stop it, but she focuses, breathes in, staring into Toto's darkened eyes, waiting. "Now," he says, thrusting into her so hard she can barely hold on, clinging to him as her entire body trembles with it, washing over her in wave after wave of intensity. She can feel him coming hot inside her, the thick spurts of his come like something burning, branding her, as she almost sobs in relief.

When it's over, they both let out a breath, and then Toto gathers Susie in close, leaning down and kissing her so tenderly she could melt.

"Wow," she says, and Toto laughs.

"What were we arguing about?" he asks her.

"No idea," Susie replies. 

"You know," he says, looking at her, "I think I might take the rest of the day off." 

"Really," Susie says, tilting her head to one side, making a pretense of innocence. "Any plans?" 

"Oh yes," replies Toto, grinning at her with a filthy spark in his eyes. "I have many plans." And before Susie can answer, he scoops her up in his arms, carrying her off to the bedroom as she giggles helplessly.

 _I love you_ , she wants to say, but she knows there's no need.

They both understand.


End file.
